Viterbi decoders are commonly used in digital communications systems, such as in wireless and data storage systems. Some Viterbi decoders make hard decisions. At the output, a decision is provided without other useful information. There is no indication of how reliable the decision is, nor is there information that can be used to attempt to correct any errors. Some Viterbi detectors do provide soft information; however it would be useful to improve the exactness and reliability of such information especially relating to possible errors. An improved method of processing soft information in a Viterbi decoder would be useful.